Love Gone Wrong
by kaida-amarante
Summary: Antonio goes to Arthur asking for a love potion to get Romano to love him. But something goes wrong and...well...Romano isn't the one who drank the potion. How can they fix this mess? SpUk, one-sided Spamano, one-sided UsUk. Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Well, I got a pretty good reception with the idea, so let's see if I get another good reception with the actual first chapter. Now, I have some good stuff planned, so stay tuned, okay? ;) Anyway, I don't own the characters! Enjoy!**

**-0-**

"Arturo! Arturo!" Antonio Fernandez Carriedo threw open the door to his...acquaintance Arthur Kirkland's house. The blonde was sitting in the living room, drinking tea that he spit out when he jumped due to the Spaniard racing inside. "Arturo, I need a favor!"

"That is how you ask somebody for a favor, Anthony." Arthur glared at Antonio and started cleaning up the mess from his spilt tea. "Try knocking before entering somebody's household and calling them by their actual name. Now, what do you need?"

"Quit being such a prick, Arthur." Antonio sighed and leaned against the doorknob as he rolled his eyes. "I need a love potion."

"Now tell me, why should I do something for you?"

"I'll pay you. I just...I need to make someone love me. I'm tired of it all being one-sided."

"Romano?"

There was a slight hesitation from the Spaniard still standing in the doorway. "Yeah. Are you going to invite me in, Arthur?"

"Huh? Yeah, sure. Come on in. I'll go make some more tea." Arthur stood and walked to the bathroom as Antonio walked inside and started glancing around, taking in the sites around him. The room was bright due to the unusually sunny day outside. White blinds were open, allowing light in as the spring green curtains were being held to the sides of the window. The carpet was the same color as the curtains and was spotless and soft. "How much are you willing to pay, Antonio?" Antonio smiled brightly when Arthur came back into the room, carrying two glasses of steaming hot tea.

"Gracias. And that depends on how much you're asking for." Antonio took a sip of the Earl Grey tea and sat down on the emerald green couch across from the chair Arthur sat in. "I really don't want to pay too much." He set his cup down, only to pick it up again and roll his eyes when he started getting yelled at for not using a coaster. "How much for the potion, Arturo?"

"First of all, my name is Arthur. Secondly, I'm sure it'll be more than you can afford."

"Try me."

"$15,000."

Antonio felt his jaw drop as he stared at the blonde. That had to be made up. "That much...for one measly potion?"

"Materials are expensive now, you know. Is it worth it to you?"

Antonio paused before pulling out his wallet. "Anything to make him love me."

Arthur smiled, counting his money. "Come back in three days."

-0-

Antonio slowly opened the front door, his eyes flitting nervously around. "A-Arthur? Are you here?" The brunette stepped into the seemingly empty house, closing the door behind him. "Arthur? I came back for the potion!"

"I'm upstairs! Second door to the left!" Arthur's voice was muffled, the root of the sound definitely at a distance. Antonio, still nervous, followed Arthur's directions and opened the second door to the left on the second floor, surprised to see Arthur standing in front of a long, wooden bench covered in different tools and ingredients. "Ah, here you go. Your love potion." Arthur then proceeded to hand the Spaniard a small, clear tube filled with a pink liquid. When he opened the cap and wafted the scent, he caught the unmistakeable fragrances of roses and strawberries.

"How does it work?"

"It's simple. Whoever drinks it will fall in love with the first person they see afterwards!"

"It sounds like something out of a fairytale..."

"Where do you think they got it from? Now go find Romano and get this all over with." Antonio lifted the bottle above his head, swishing the contents around and watching the pink swirl to red and back. He tilted the bottle until it was upside down, forgetting he had opened the top and ending with a mouth full of potion. But it tasted too good for him to spit out...so he drank it all, greedily, before staring at Arthur with wide, shocked eyes. "Oh bloody hell..."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I love you all so much! Thank you all for your reviews! I'm going to try my very best to keep updating this as quickly as I can! I'm really looking forward to writing this story. This chapter is pretty boring, but it needed to be written. I'm sorry.**

**-0-**

"Oh bloody hell..." Arthur stared with wide eyes at his friend, who was watching him hungrily. "A-Antonio?"

"Artie!" Arthur yelped as Antonio rushed towards him, grabbing him into a tackle-hug that sent them both to the ground. "Artie, I love you! I'm so sorry I never told you that before!" Arthur felt himself flush, his face going hot as Antonio nuzzled his neck. "Artie..."

"Antidote...I need an antidote!" Arthur pushed Antonio off of him and started racing around the room, trying to find a love potion antidote. He froze in place when he realized that he had never figured out how to make one. "I need to create an antidote! But how long will that take...?" Arthur cried out as Antonio tackled him again, sending them onto a table this time. "Antonio! Stop doing this!" Arthur pushed the Spaniard off again and was suddenly staring down into a pair of teary emerald eyes that were locked into his with pure sadness mixed in. "Oh fu-...Antonio...not the puppy eyes...don't give me the puppy eyes..." He looked away quickly, only to be drawn back into the green orbs. "Bloody hell...fine. Just don't tackle me anymore. Promise?"

"I promise!" Antonio smiled and wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist. "Thank you, Arthur! I love you!"

_What's going on? My love potions never work quite this well. Did I do something different this time? _Arthur placed a hand on Antonio's head, looking at the table with all his ingredients on it, trying to think of if he did anything different this time than the other times. But there was nothing different. Nothing at all.

"Hey, Artie?" Arthur looked down when he heard Antonio's childish voice and was suddenly staring at a face that was surprisingly timid and childish for the former conquistador. "Can I...maybe...kiss you?" Arthur felt his face flush again as he stared down. "Or...not. Am I moving too fast?" Arthur sighed and pushed Antonio off, standing off and moving toward the door. "Artie?"

"Are you coming or not, Antonio?"

Antonio smiled and raced after the blonde.

-0-

"It's raining..." Antonio stared out the window, his face drawn and worried.

Arthur looked up from the book he was reading, confused. "Yeah? So?" Then it dawned on him. "That's right, you prefer sunshine. Do you not like rain?"

"Not really..." The Spaniard closed the blinds and pulled the curtains closed, training his eyes on Arthur, who was lying in bed, reading a Sherlock Holmes book. "It just...makes me nervous..."

Arthur stared at Antonio's worried face for a minute before sighing and placing his bookmark on the page he was on, setting his book to the side. "Well, come on then." The blonde pulled the covers next to him back and smiled softly at Antonio. "It'll probably turn into a storm before too long."

Antonio smiled gratefully and climbed into the bed and under the covers, curling up against Arthur's side. "You're being really nice. I'm glad you don't act like this normally."

"I thought you'd want me to act lik this more."

"No. If you did, I'd have more competition. I don't want unneeded people to love you. I'm...I'm all you should need."

Arthur felt his eyes widen as his face turned bright red. Within minutes, Antonio was asleep. Arthur followed soon after.

-0-

When the two woke up, they were wrapped around each other. Antonio smiled up at Arthur, his eyes shining. "Morning, Beautiful." Arthur later admitted that it was the best greeting he had ever gotten.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks to everyone who's reading this. You all mean so much too me. **SPOILER ALERT, READ WITH CAUTION (You may want to read this after finishing this chapter)** Well, I felt it needed to be spiced up a bit, so I decided to add some drama! ;) There's nothing like questions of infidelity to spice up a romance! Also, any guess as to what it is that Toni has to do before he can leave Arthur's house? And I also want to know what people think of Possessive Toni!**

**-0-**

"Artie?" Arthur groaned as he woke, first noting that the room was still dark and noting secondly that he and Antonio were wrapped around each other again. That was the fifth time that week, and Antonio had only been there five days. Antonio gave a new meaning to the phrase 'puppy love'. "Artie?"

"Yeah, I'm awake. Why are you waking me up this early?" Arthur rubbed his eyes as he yawned, his other arm wrapped around Antonio's shoulder. Not fully aware of this fact, the Briton leaned over to turn the light on and ended up dragging the brunette with him.

There was an awkward silence as their eyes adjusted to the light and Arthur checked the time. 3:47 in the morning. Not the best time to wake up a cranky Briton. "Artie, do you love me?" The words startled Arthur, making both his body and mind still. "I mean, I always tell you I love you, but you never say it back? So do you love me or not? Cuz if you don't, I really see no reason to stay here."

"Go to sleep, Antonio. We'll talk about it in the morning, alright?" After hearing a small 'okay' from the Spaniard, Arthur turned off the light and snuggled back into the comfort of his blankets, dispite knowing he wouldn't be sleeping again that night.

-0-

Antonio woke to a very grumpy and tired Briton who refused to do anything around the house or answer any of Antonio's questions. And the fact that his normal tea time was interrupted by a loud, annoying knock on the door didn't help any. Antonio shrank back as Arthur stormed to the door, flinging it open with a venomous "what?"

Alfred blinked a couple times before smiling brightly, oblivious (or just not caring) about the blonde's horrible mood. "Artie! Romano and I came to say hi!" Arthur and Antonio both stopped, staring with wide eyes as a very angry Italian pushed past both Alfred and Arthur, making his way into the house. "Romano was worried about where Antonio was, and remembered that he said he was going to come visit you, so we came to check."

"I wasn't worried, fat-ass!" Romano glanced aorund the room critically, his eyes narrowing when he saw Antonio. "Hey, are you gonna feed me or not?"

"I would, Romano, but..." Arthur didn't have a chance to hear Antonio's full reaction before Alfred grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him into the kitchen.

"Arthur? What's going on? I thought that you and Antonio hated each other? So why's he been here almost an entire week?" Alfred glanced back at the door they had come through, his expression confused and worried. "And you haven't answered any of my calls or yelled at me for five days. I was..." He sighed, turning back to the former empire. "Don't you hate him?"

"Huh? W-Well...I..."

-0-

"Romano, I think it'd be best if you left now. I'm sorry. I've got something I have to do here before I leave!" Antonio stood from the couch he had been sitting on, the same couch he had sat on five days ago, and Spun toward the kitchen, away from the Italian he had been talking to. He flung open the kitchen door and stilled at the sight.

Alfred was holding Arthur to him and had captured the Briton's lips in a kiss. Arthur was staring at the American with wide, shocked eyes. As soon as he pulled away, Alfred was staring at Antonio. "Did you not know why I agreed with Romano to come here? I wanted to make sure you didn't hurt him, physically or emotionally. I promised myself that I'd fix any damage you did. That's why I'm here. To fix the one I love."

"Alfred..." Antonio and Alfred both turned, shocked, towards Arthur, who was staring at the ground. "Get out." Arthur's head snapped up, then, the anger in his eyes evident. "Get the fuck out of my house you bloody git!" And suddenly Alfred was scurrying off, anger on his face as he stormed out of the house, Romano following as he cussed under his breath.

"Antonio...I'm sorry...I just..." Arthur's words were cut off as he was grabbed and thrown onto the kitchen table, suddenly getting pinned down by a very angry looking Spaniard. "A-Antonio? What the bloody hell are you doing?"

"You're mine, Arthur. And I won't let anyone else have you."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks for all your wonderful reviews. I love you guys! I've been doing really well at writing lately, so let's see if I can keep it up. I hope you guys like this chapter. It's getting a bit more dramatic and a bit more OOC, I think...sorry...**

**-Kaida Amarante**

**-0-**

"A-Antonio?" Arthur struggled under his friend's grip, trying to fight the brunette off. "Antonio! I'm not a piece of property! You can't treat me like this!"

"I'm going to treat you like this until you recognize that you're mine and no one else's." Antonio stopped and smiled down at his friend, his eyes burning. "I'm not leaving until I make you love me."

Arthur's struggles stopped when Antonio pulled him into a passionate kiss, one that made the Briton's heart pound and his face grow hot. However, it wasn't long before he was reciprocating the affection, throwing his arms around Antonio's neck and locking the brunette in place. "I know, Arthur." Arthur stared up in shock when Antonio pulled away. "I know that you're not an object. That it's not right for me to keep you all to myself...to tie you down...But that doesn't make me want you any less. I still love you, but I feel that's not right. It's not my place to try to force you to love me or even love you." Antonio stood, then, letting Arthur up from his pinned down position on the table. "I'm sorry."

It was when the Spaniard started walking away that Arthur's heart skipped a beat in fear. "Antonio! Toni, don't go!" The blonde hopped off of the table, chasing after his lover. "Please, don't leave me..." Antonio gasped when he suddenly felt arms wrap around his waist. "Toni, you can't leave me." _Why? _Arthur's arms tightened around Antonio's waist in his confusion. _Why am I telling him he can't leave me? It's...it's because I haven't come up with an antidote yet! That's it!_ "Alright? You're not leaving."

Antonio's emerald eyes were wide with shock.

"Alright, alright, I won't leave." Arthur smiled and kissed Antonio's cheek before walking towards the bedroom. "What's going on with him?"

-0-

Arthur ran to the room on the second floor, his eyes frantic as he grabbed a book off of one of the shelves lining the wall, quickly flipping through the yellowing pages. "Love antidote...love antidote...Aha!" He rubbed his finger along the words, the ingredients for the antidote to the potion Antonio had drank. "I never need antidotes, so I forgot that this was here..." He glanced toward the door, sighing as he tried to decide what to do. "It'll...take me a while to finish it..." He went back downstairs, then, putting a jacket on as he went. "Antonio, I have to go pick up ingredients for a potion someone paid me to make. I'll be back later."

Antonio continued watching the door, even after Arthur was long gone. "Artie...When are you going to..." He sighed and lied on the couch, falling asleep quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I haven't written in months! I'm so sorry! I don't how I'll make you guys forgive me! OTL Also, it's probably going to be over soon since I don't want to drag this out too long...And...another short chapter! \ o/ Hopefully short is better than nothing? -Kaida Amarante**

-0-

"Antonio! I'm home!" Athur swung the door closed as he walked into the house, bags full of ingredients for the antidote hanging in his hands. He walked into the house, stopping when he entered the living room and found Antonio sleeping on the couch. He smiled fondly and set the bags down, grabbing the throw blanket from the arm of the couch and laying it ontop of the sleeping Spaniard, kissing the man's temple before gathering the bags up again and making his way once again to the room on the second floor. "I...might as well do this while he's sleeping. It'll give me more focus..." Arthur couldn't describe what he was feeling at that time, a mixture of regret, guilt, and something else...something he couldn't place...It was unlike anything he had felt before. It almost made him not want to make the antidote. With a sigh, he got to work, hoping he could finish as quickly as possbile.

-0-

Antonio woke a few hours later to the smell of tea, the blanket still wrapped around him. He glanced around the living room groggily before standing, stretching with a yawn before moving into the kitchen. He chuckled at the sight of Arthur rushing around and putting everything in order, a nervous habit of his, making the blonde jump and turn to him in shock. "Buenos dias, Arthur!"

Arthur's heart skipped a beat at the warm smile, giving a soft smile of his own and gesturing at the steaming tea sitting on the table. "I was hoping you'd wake soon. " He sat opposite of the cup that had been made already, pouring himself some before grabbing a biscuit and nibbling at it as Antonio sat and began drinking. "Does it taste alright?"

"Hm? It tastes fine. Why are you asking? You're not trying to poison me, are you?" The Spaniard warily eyed Arthur, who had been staring at him since he had taken the first sip.

"Of course not! I'm just trying a new brand of tea is all!" Arthur huffed, looking offended as he took a sip of his tea. That was a lie, of course. He was simply making sure Antonio couldn't taste the antidote Arthur had mixed with the tea in the brunette's cup. He glanced over again when Antonio was finished, his eyes burning with curiousity. "How do you feel? Still tired? Or have you woken up?" Expecting the antidote to take effect and having Antonio snap at him or get up and leave, the Briton internally steeled himself.

The reaction he got was _not _what he expected. "That depends. If that's an invitation to go to the bedroom with you, then I'm still tired. If not, the tea woke me up nicely." Arthur stood, his mouth opening a bit in surprise before he raced back to the room on the second floor locking the door behind him and grabbing the potions book to make sure he had made the antidote correctly.

Every step had been followed perfectly, every ingridient, everything had been done just as the book said. And the recipe was supposed to take effect immediately. The blonde slumped to the floor, raking a hand through his hair. "What did I do wrong?"


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Alright, here's another chapter. Hopefully I won't get killed for taking so long...**  
>-0-<br>It had been weeks. Arthur had slipped the antidote into something Antonio ate or drank at least once a day. But the Spaniard was still at his house, still fawning over him. Still hopelessly in love with him. And the blonde had tried everything. He'd doubled the recipe, even tripled it. Nothing worked. But the worst part was that part of him felt relieved that it hadn't worked. He had tried rationilizing it, saying that he only wanted to be loved, no matter who it was loving him or if it was forced. Then he started feeling like he was using Antonio, which made him want to force the antidote to work. And then the entire circle started over again.  
>So he thought and thought. And he finally came up with an idea. Maybe the food was diluting the antidote. It was a regular day to Antonio when Arthur came up to him with a glass bottle. "Drink it."<br>Antonio blinked, taking the bottle and observing the liquid inside it. "What is it?"  
>"Do you trust me?"<br>"Of course!"  
>"Then drink it." Antonio looked into Arthur's pleading eyes and nodded, downing the liquid. It actually tasted almost good. "How do you feel?"<br>"The same."  
>Arthur growled, running a hand through his hair. "What the bloody hell am I doing wrong?"<br>Antonio felt a shiver run through his body. "What do you mean...?" His questioning voice was hesitant, fearful of what the answer would be.  
>"That was the antidote to the potion you drank! I've been giving it to you for weeks!" Antonio's face paled. "I'm following the insturctions perfectly! I don't-"<br>"Arthur..." The blonde turned and looked at the other male with wide eyes. "I love you. I just...didn't know how to show it and make you believe me. So I came up with the plan with the potion...then I could love you and...I'm sorry." Antonio looked at the Briton with a small smile. "I shouldn't have tricked you, I know...but I couldn't stand it anymore. And I knew you wouldn't believe me otherwise..."  
>"How long...?"<br>"A while..." Antonio stepped forward, resting his hand on Arthur's cheek. "I'm sorry I tricked you. I really am. I guess I should go now..." With that, the Spaniard leaned forward, pressing a chaste kiss against Arthur's temple. He was about to turn to leave when he felt hands grab onto his shirt and pull him forward, his lips meeting with another pair.  
>When the two pulled away, Arthur was bright red. "I love you too, idiot."<br>All Antonio could do was smile and lean back in for another kiss.  
><strong>-Fine-<strong>


End file.
